The Thanksgiving Dance
by Unscented Candle
Summary: What do you get when you take GerIta, a partying Gilbert, and Arthur and Roderich... as a couple! Well, you get this fanfic. First fanfic, failed summary.


**Hi everyone! Okay, so this is my first fanfic! I'm excited to see what you people think. Obviously, it's from Hetalia… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Real names are used.**

**R&R! Thaaanks!**

* * *

><p>"Kesese, I don't understand why I got dragged to this stupid Thanksgiving Dance… Who holds a dance on Thanksgiving anyways?" The Prussian man whispered to his companion in the backseat of his brother's rundown car.<p>

"Francis, Arthur, Feliks, Toni, Alfred, they'll all be there." The girl whispered back. "Just make sure to be nice," she warned, glancing at the driver, "especially to your brother. This is a very special dance for him and Feli. They invited you-"

"-And shoved the awesome me in the back of his car!" Gilbert cut her off, "Kesesese, who does he think he is? I'M the older bruder here!"

"Not so loud, he'll hear you!" Elizaveta glanced up at the driver, Gilbert's brother, who had so generously invited him to the dance. She smiled to herself. Gilbert could've taken any girl to the dance, but he had invited her.

The car pulled up to a very lovely house. Ludwig got out of the car, walked up the long drive, and rang the doorbell. A teenage boy answered the door, and the walked back to the car together holding hands.

"Hello, Feliciano," Elizaveta smiled as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Ciao, Elizaveta! Wow, I had no idea you and mister Prussia were a couple now!" (Mien Gott, we're not a couple!) "That's so cool! Oh I heard about you and Roderich. What a shame! He was nice enough to me… This car smells so good! Thank you for taking me, Doitsu! Ve, I can't wait to daaance~!" The Italian boy droned on and on through the whole car ride, until Gilbert was convinced his ears would explode.

* * *

><p>The dance -held at their school- was crowded. Couples were partying everywhere Gilbert turned. He began to fill claustrophobic. With a beer in one hand and Elizaveta's wrist in the other, he made his way through the crowd. He had just begun dancing when he heard an obnoxious French laugh behind him.<p>

"Oh, hon, hon, Gilbert! Imagine seeing you here, non?" The Frenchman said. A small tan girl was clutching his arm.

"Francis! West dragged me here; I'm too awesome to come otherwise!" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I don't believe I've met your date…"

Francis looked lovingly at the girl behind him. "Have you not met Victoria? I used to look after her when she was younger. Ma' cherie, this is my old friend Gilbert… Introduce yourself, non?"

The girl stepped forward. She smiled a radiant smile. "Bonjour," she said in a strange accent. "I am a nation too, oui? The Repiblik Sesel."

"Yeah…." Gilbert had never heard of this nation. He turned to France. "Why are you not here with Arthur?"

"Ah, Arthur has a date. I forget who, though… Go find him to ask; he should be avoiding me right about now."

Elizaveta cut into the conversation. "Will do, Francis. It was nice seeing you again, and a pleasure to meet you Victoria!" With that, she grabbed her silver-headed companion's hand and made off.

"Francis likes to talk a lot," she smiled at him, "I had to get away before he started going off-topic."

Gilbert nodded absent-mindedly. "Hey," He patted her on the shoulder, "I think I see Arthur over there. I'm curious…" He trailed off. The albino man hurried over to the Brit and greeted him.

"Hallo, Iggy! Long time no speak!"

"Hello Gilbert, Elizaveta. I had no idea you two were… courting." He looked slightly displeased to see them.

"What the…" Gilbert refrained from using profanity, "You think-? No. Mien Gott, NIEN!" he pretended to choke.

Arthur Kirkland smiled at that. "Well, Ms. Héderváry, I'm very sorry about your… 'ex,' as they say now-a-days. He's wonderful, by the way."

Elizaveta was very confused. "What do you mean…?"

The British man chuckled. "You didn't hear? Well, you're in for a shock, Poppet. Roderich and I are… a couple."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta staggered outside, trying not to puke on the way out. Gilbert was holding back her long chestnut hair and supporting her by the waist. He was yelling out all sorts of unmentionable words and, before he closed the screen door to help his potential date outside, yelled, "… And are you DRUNK?"<p>

After calming down and getting a drink from an outdoor vendor, Elizaveta plopped down in front of a large tree. Gilbert sat beside her. The tree reminded him of the old oak he and young Lizzie had played around when they were children…

"Sorry, Liz," The Prussian man put his arm around her shoulder. "If you think about it, though… They'll make an adorably annoying couple."

Elizaveta pondered this thought for a moment, and then burst out laughing. They were both so prim and so proper. When they were together, he had always taught her how to be "lady-like, because ladies don't chuck frying pans at people's heads." And then there was the man next to her, who had never asked her to be anyone but herself. Her best friend, her mortal enemy. She was so… Thankful to have him in her life (It was Thanksgiving, after all). She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

Gilbert pulled his oversized jacket tighter over his body. It was getting chilly outside. "Let's get inside, Liz. It's freakin' cold."

They met Ludwig and Feliciano on the way back to the party. "Bruder, Feli's tired and wants some pasta. I'm going to take the car out to get him some. I'll be back in half an hour at most, okay?" Ludwig said in his German accent.

"Fine with me, West. Call me if the car breaks down!" He chuckled. It seemed Ludwig's car was all but reliable.

* * *

><p>Inside, there was a slow song on. The couples around him were dancing: Francis with Victoria, Arthur with Roderich, Alfred with Ivan, Feliks with Thoris, and Antonio with Belle and Lovino at the same time.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" Elizaveta smiled gently at him.

"I don't dance, sweetie." He said, mockingly. "I'm gonna get this party started!"

And so he began running around yelling, whirling his jacket over his head and disturbing all of the couples.

"Have fun, but you owe me a dance!" She called to him. Oh, Gilbert.

Gilbert received a call from Ludwig. "Ja? What do you want?" he asked.

"Gilbert, It seemed that you little joke is not such a joke now… My car broke down!"

His face fell. Why did he have to jinx himself every time? "Well, are you all okay?" he asked.

"Ja. Feli has his pasta, so everything's fine."

"Well, when can you come and pick us up? The party's dying down and it's pretty cold. Everyone's gone but a few people…"

"Don't worry, East, I'll come pick you up in a few hours. If I can get into the school that is…"

Gilbert sighed and hung up rudely. "The car broke down, didn't it." Elizaveta said. It was more of a statement than a question.

A few hours passed, but there was no sign of Ludwig's car. Elizaveta and Gilbert had managed to avoid the pesky school staff and were now huddling together on top of the bleachers, trying to keep warm. Gilbert had wrapped his large jacket around the two of them, and had it zipped up.

The silence was painful to both of them, so Elizaveta decided to break it. "You still owe me a dance."

"Hmf, well it seems I owe you a lot more than that, the way this day has been going. I'm… Sorry." He admitted.

"It's… okay," she smiled at him. Then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Gilbert had never blushed harder.

When Ludwig finally arrived, he found the two sleeping on the bleachers, curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>STUDIO AUDIENCE: AWWWWWWW!<strong>

**PruHun forever~! Well, what did you guys think? Let me know! Thaaanks~**

**~SteampunkElf!**


End file.
